1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a power supply device for a rotary distance detection device of a robot vacuum cleaner.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
There many different types of robot vacuum cleaners are developed and these robot vacuum cleaner provide convenience to clean the floor without using a manual vacuum cleaner. In order to perform specific features or cleaning methods, different brands of the robot vacuum cleaners have different settings to meet different tasks.
Generally, the robot vacuum cleaners have a base which is electrically connected to a control board and a rotary distance detection device, and a power supply supplies power to these parts. The control board has a receiving member, and the rotary distance detection device has a distance-detection circuit board which has an optical distance detection member and an emitting member on the top and the bottom thereof. The rotary distance detection device has a hole which is located corresponding to the receiving member. The optical distance detection member rotates on the rotary distance detection device, and emits beams to detect the distance between objects and the robot vacuum cleaner, the emitting member then sends the detected signals from the optical distance detection member to the receiving member of the control board via the hole. Therefore, the control board judges the distance between the objects and the robot vacuum cleaner based on the signals received, and decides the path that the robot vacuum cleaner moves.
However, the power supply to the distance-detection circuit board, the optical distance detection member and the emitting member cannot be provided by wires because the rotary distance detection device keeps on rotating and moving. If a battery is used as the main power source, the battery cannot provide stable and sufficient power to the robot vacuum cleaners. The replacement of the battery becomes inconvenience factor to the users.
The present invention intends to provide a power supply device for a rotary distance detection device of a robot vacuum cleaner to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.